emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
1987
Events dies of natural causes in his armchair]] *3rd March - Jackie Merrick falls down a mineshaft while trying to rescue a sheep. *14th April - The planning for the protest due to be held against nuclear waste being dumped in Pencross Fell begins. *21st April - Eric Pollard starts his hate campaign against Phil Pearce and Sandie Merrick by slashing the tyres on Phil's car. *23rd April - Eric Pollard breaks into Mill Cottage to find information about Sandie Merrick for his hate campaign against her and is almost caught by Joe Sugden. *30th April - Eric Pollard breaks into Mill Cottage again and threatens Sandie Merrick with a pool cue. *5th May - Marian Rosetti gives birth to a son in Italy. *7th May - The villagers try to talk the builders out of dumping nuclear waste into Pencross Fell. When one of the builders grabs Jackie Merrick, Jackie responds by smacking him in the face and is arrested. When Kathy Bates intervenes, she is arrested too. *26th May - Jackie Merrick and Kathy Bates's court case takes place. They are both acquitted of their assault charges. *28th May - The villagers hold a protest against the nuclear waste being dumped in Pencross Fell. *2nd June - Henry Wilks's daughter Marian returns to the village with her husband. (First appearance of Marian Rosetti since 1978) *11th June - First appearance of Ruth Pennington. *18th June - Paolo Rosetti accidentally shoots himself whilst trying to catch Eric Pollard, who had broken into his house. He is found the next morning by his daughter. *23rd June - Paolo Rosetti awakens from his coma. *9th July - The Rosettis return to Italy. (Last appearance of Marian Rosetti until 1988) *16th July - Shortly after the village pantomine, the stage catches alight. *10th September - Jack Sugden is arrested for contempt of court. *17th September - Jack Sugden is released from jail. *29th September - Sonia and Malcolm Bates marry. *1st October - Joe Sugden's horse injures itself after tripping, causing Joe to fall off as well. *8th October - Mr Metcalfe confesses to Matt Skilbeck that he murdered his wife Mary in 1946. *20th October - Joe Sugden discovers his girlfriend is engaged to another man. *29th October - Nick and Kathy Bates's half-brother William is born. Archie Brooks falls through the roof while trying to fix it, at the Hotten Market. The hay breaks his fall, preventing him from sustaining serious injuries. * 5th November - Mr Metcalfe collapses while fixing his gate, but when he tries to make his way into his house he dies in his armchair. *10th November - Matt Skilbeck finds Mr Metcalfe's body. *12th November - Mr Metcalfe's funeral takes place. *15th November - Gennie Walker is born to Shadrach Dingle and Shirley Pascoe, however, Shirley dies whilst giving birth. *19th November - Crossgill Farm is broken into and ransacked. *17th December - NY Estates begins taking out of their investments from Beckindale. Real life events *2nd June - Emmerdale Farm gets a brand new theme tune and break bumpers. *24th November - Emmerdale Farm switches to a temporary piano theme tune that last three weeks. See also *Emmerdale in *Category: episodes External links *1987 at Wikipedia Category:1987